


A Game Of Moans

by BlueHoneyBee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This literally has no context what so ever they're just doin the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/pseuds/BlueHoneyBee
Summary: Yes, I did name it that. Enjoy.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	A Game Of Moans

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY 20TH SWAN QUEEN FIC HOLLA! *dances*

From inside the mayoral mansion, which was thankfully empty, a loud  _ thud  _ could have been heard from the front door, echoing through the empty halls and stairway. It would have been worrisome, only...That loud thud was the sound of the mayor’s back hitting the wall as the Sheriff’s lips attached themselves to her neck.

“Em...ma” Regina gasped.

“Told you I’d make you moan my name.” The blonde grinned victoriously. 

“You’re making it  _ impossible  _ to focus on getting this door open…” Regina sighed at the feeling of Emma’s hands putting a bit more pressure on her hips to keep her in place. “After which you may continue your quest to make me moan your name in  _ private _ .”

“What’s wrong, Mayor, afraid we’ll end up being front page news?” Emma teased. 

“I don’t enjoy giving my neighbors a peep show.” Regina said, but Emma wasn’t really listening, she was sucking on the soft skin right behind Regina’s neck, winning herself another moan. “It’s unfair how good you are at this.”

“Told you I’d rock your world.” Emma chuckled into her ear, her voice low and raspy in a way that Regina loved, but also despised because it was illogical that someone’s  _ voice  _ alone should elicit the kind of reaction that her body was currently having. 

“I didn’t exactly doubt... _ however _ .” Regina tried to reason with the blonde, jangling her keys in her hands. 

“Here I got it.” Emma relented with a chuckle, taking the set of keys from the brunette’s hand and lifting them up to be able to see in the low light which one was the house key. She was about to grab it, but fumbled, and the keys dropped...into Regina’s cleavage. Emma had never heard the mayor snort before, but it was adorable how hard Regina was trying not to laugh.

“Still got it?” Regina teased. Emma raised a brow at her...and then shoved her face into Regina’s chest. “Emma!”

“That’s number two.” Emma’s muffled voice came from between Regina’s breasts. 

“Just what do you think you are doing?” Regina tried to ask through her giggles. 

“Searching for buried treasure?” Emma said. Regina could feel the smirk on the blonde’s face on her right boob. 

“Please don’t make pirate references.” Regina rolled her eyes before she let out a moan. Emma was doing things with her lips and it was decidedly  _ not  _ grabbing the keys. “Emma Swan!”

“Was that three?”

“No, it was a warning!” Bless her heart, Regina tried to sound serious, but she couldn’t help laughing, nor could she help the moan that escaped her when Emma pulled the same move on her other breast. The brunette’s head fell back against the door and Regina decided that letting Emma have a bit of fun was worth the possible scandal they’d wake up to in the morning. 

She was teased by the feeling of lips, teeth, and a tongue, before Emma finally came up for air, keys held between her teeth.

“Found them!” Emma declared. Regina snatched them from her. 

“Oh good. Was that before or  _ after  _ you introduced your tongue to my left nipple?” The former queen rolled her eyes.

“What can I say? I took the scenic route.” Emma teased.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Regina said as she turned around to focus on opening the door.

“From the sounds of it, you were too.” Emma whispered into her ear, pressing her front against Regina’s backside and pressing her lips to her neck again. 

“You’re like a dog with a bone.” Regina sighed pleasurably, trying not to drop her keys.

“I’ve got a bone to give you.” Emma teased.

“I don’t think it counts as a  _ bone  _ if it’s made of purple silicone and sitting in my nightstand drawer, love.” Regina said, finally getting the damned door open and pulling Emma inside behind her. 

“Hey don’t discriminate!” Emma complained, but Regina rolled her eyes at her, slammed her against the inner side of the front door, and kissed the words out of her mouth, and her brain. 

Pale arms wrapped themselves around perfect hips, and tan hands buried themselves in soft blonde hair. Emma began fumbling for the zipper on Regina’s back when she moaned and pulled away.

“Really? A dress with  _ clasps _ ? You’re killing me here.” the blonde complained. 

“You have to work hard for what you want, Sheriff. I want to see how deft your fingers are.” Regina winked.

“How did you even manage to put this on? I can barely manage the ones on my bra.” Emma asked.

“Magic.” Regina said, snapping her fingers. All of a sudden Emma’s eyes went wide.

“Did you just unclasp my bra?!”

“You said you had trouble with them. I figured I’d help.” Regina winked. “Now come on, I want to take advantage of my handy work.”

Emma was about to complain, but Regina’s lips were suddenly on hers again and she forgot what her complaint was even about. 

“God damn, now I understand how you got thousands of men to follow you.” Emma said breathlessly when Regina came up for air.

“What, were your eyes broken before?” Regina teased again. 

“Don’t joke, I think that kiss broke my brain.” Emma said. 

“Hmm, then I wonder what an orgasm will do to you?” Regina smirked. Emma looked at her silently for a minute, and then suddenly the two of them were engulfed in a thick white cloud. When it dissipated, they were in Regina’s bedroom, and Regina’s dress had completely disappeared.

“So much for taking it slow, hmm?” Regina laughed. “Though I am glad to see your magic is incredibly efficient, when you’re horny enough.”

“I totally didn’t prepare myself for how hot you’d look half naked.” Emma said, unable to stop staring and possibly drooling slightly. Regina took the opportunity to attach her lips to Emma’s neck, getting a moan from the blonde when she found a particularly sensitive spot, and starting to unbutton the shirt that Emma wore, the waistcoat that the blonde had put on to class up her outfit was sitting in the yellow bug, abandoned and forgotten.

Regina’s hands made quick work of Emma’s shirt, loosening it easily and untucking it from Emma’s trousers, allowing her to freely feel the skin of Emma’s torso, gently and teasingly scratching at it with her perfectly manicured nails, thought she wasn’t expecting Emma to laugh and wiggle around like she did.

“What is it?” Regina asked.

“I’m ticklish.” Emma said with a light blush. Regina raised a brow at her and smirked.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” the brunette said as she swapped the light, gentle scratches for brushing the palms of her hands against Emma’s skin as she went back to kissing her deeply and getting a different, more sensual response. Regina’s hands were making their way up Emma’s sides, and the blonde’s still unclasped white bra was hanging onto her shoulders for dear life, and when Emma decided to pull her shirt off her arms and let it drop to the floor, her bra very quickly followed suit. 

This, of course, was not what Regina was expecting, so now it was her turn to stare at the beautiful woman before her and drool. 

“Uhm…” Emma blushed, smiling and resisting the instinctual urge to cover herself. 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Regina shook it off. “I just...you’re...gorgeous.”

She was blushing slightly and smiling at Emma and the blonde gulped and took a second to ground herself and take a deep breath to push back the urge to cry. 

“Are you okay? Regina asked when she saw the way Emma shut her eyes for a second and was suddenly filled with concern. Emma, of course, tried to shrug and play it cool.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine it’s just you know no one’s ever really looked at me in that way before so yeah…” the blonde cleared her throat and tried to act like she was talking about the weather. Regina smiled fondly at her and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, gently kissing soft lips and taking every moment to pour in as much emotion and love as she could muster before her lungs demanded oxygen again... _ killjoys _ .

She pressed her forehead against Emma’s and cupped the blonde’s face, looking into gentle, green eyes that tried hard not to look away out of some form of embarrassment. 

“I plan to look at you like that a lot more often, Emma, so I do hope you get used to it. Besides...It’s the only way you  _ should  _ be looked at, darling.” Regina whispered to her softly. Emma shut her eyes for a second and shook her head gently.

“I never thought I’d be this lucky.” the blonde whispered back. Regina grinned at her.

“Me neither, love, but we’re here now. So how about we just enjoy the moment and  _ for once  _ in our lives not worry about what was, or what might be, hmm?” the former queen said, getting a smile from the blonde, who wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her closer. 

“Sounds good to me.” she said, leaning in and pressing her lips against Regina’s, kissing her with all she had for as long as she could, gently placing Regina’s hands back where they had been before she’d stripped her shirt off, a silent invitation for Regina to touch her like Emma knew she was planning on doing. 

Regina’s hands cupped Emma’s breasts gently, and when the mayor brushed her thumbs over pert nipples, Emma let out a moan and some kind of fire got lit inside of her, because suddenly Regina was being lifted up, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around Emma’s waist as the blonde turned the around and press Regina against the wall that was previously behind. Their lips didn’t detach, and now tongues were greeting each other like old friends as Emma gently pushed against Regina, grinding on her subtly to work the brunette up further. 

Using one arm to balance Regina properly, Emma ran a finger against the back of Regina’s bra, looking for a clasp that wasn’t there. She pulled back to catch her breath.

“If you tell me that all your bras are magic I’m just gonna tear it off with my teeth.” Emma warned.

“Okay, first off. You have magic too.” Regina rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “And secondly? No. Front clasp.”

“Ooooh.” Emma grinned. “Why is that naughtier in my head?”

“That was the whole point.” Regina said with a wink.

“God you’re hot.” Emma sighed as she leaned in and kissed Regina again. The hand that had been on a futile search on the brunette’s back now moved to her front, taking an opportunity to cup a breast and tease a nipple through the thin, silky material that covered it, winning herself a moan from Regina who started grinding back at Emma, obviously getting worked up the way the blonde intended. 

Regina pulled back for some air, and Emma started peppering kisses along the brunette’s jaw before she found a sensitive spot on her neck and won herself another moan.

“Emma…” Regina sighed.

“Three.” Emma muttered. Regina rolled her eyes.

“You need to stop keeping count.” the brunette teased. “And keep undressing me.”

“Damn, don’t have to ask me twice.” Emma chuckled, her hand moving from Regina’s breast to the clasp and easily undoing it. She pushed the garment off the mayor and let it fall to the floor. Regina lifted Emma’s hands to cup her breasts again, enjoying the gentle friction as she lowered her legs, taking her panties off and holding them up to show Emma with a grin.

“Fuck.” Emma sighed.

“Yes please.” Regina teased. Emma dropped her hands to reach down and undo her trousers, Regina intervening when she began to fumble and helping her get them off. The blonde’s underwear was easily discarded along with them and Regina pulled Emma in for another hot kiss, leading her to her bed where she pushed the blonde down onto her back and instantly straddled her, her hands reaching for Emma’s and lacing her fingers together with slim pale ones, holding Emma’s hands down next to her head and taking advantage of her position to start kissing along Emma’s jawline and down to her neck, switching between peppering kisses and leaving marks that Emma would find in the morning, leaving a trail of evidence before her lips skimmed along the swell of Emma’s left breast and her tongue gently laved against a pert nipple, getting a gasp from the blonde before she gently began sucking on it. 

“Shit, Regina!” Emma moaned.

“One.” Regina muttered teasingly.

“I’m still in the lead.” Emma scoffed. A knee then rubbed against her hot core and she lost control of her mouth. “Oh God…”

“I’ll take that one.” Regina chuckled. “Though my actual name would suffice.”

Emma snorted and shook her head, but whatever she was about to say died on her lips when Regina kissed her again, hungrily. She moaned into it and freed her hands to be able to cup Regina’s face and kiss her deeper. Which was just fine by the brunette, because as much as she enjoyed holding Emma’s hands, there were other parts of her she was interested in touching at that particular moment. And touch them she did, winning herself another moan or two, and a few more when she followed the touches with her mouth and tongue and worked Emma up to the point where the sheriff thought she was going to die or go crazy. 

It took another brush of the mayor’s knee against her crotch to make her snap and flip them over so that now she was hovering over the brunette, who was grinning like she’d won the lottery. Emma kissed her deeply, and then her jaw and her neck before leaving a couple of marks, and then she gave Regina’s breasts the same treatment Regina gave hers and won a couple of moans herself as Regina’s hands gently combed through her hair.

“Mmh...Emma…” Regina whimpered when she’d reached the same point she’d brought Emma to.

“Yeah?” Emma asked breathily, a grin on her face.

“I need you.” Regina said, her voice husky and her eyes almost completely black in the dim light of the room. “Please.”

“Strap?” Emma asked. Regina nodded, her finger pointing to the drawer where she kept it. Emma licked her lips excitedly as she opened the drawer and retrieved the items she needed. Regina found enough strength in her to sit up and help Emma into it, making sure it was secure and tight and biting her lip. 

“I didn’t realize what a turn on it would be to see you wearing that.” the brunette sighed.

“It’s a turn on just thinking of using it on you. The only way it could be better is if I could  _ feel  _ what I was doing.” Emma said. And Regina’s eyes lit up, and the only way it could have been clearer to Emma that she’d just given the former queen an idea, would have been if a lightbulb appeared above her head and lit up. “...What?”

A cheeky grin appeared on the brunette’s face, and she lifted a hand and snapped her fingers. A spark of magic appeared from her hand, swooping down to the tip of the dildo that hung from Emma’s waist and expanding, wrapping itself around the toy and climbing up all the way until it reached Emma’s crotch, making her feel a slight tingle and some pressure before the feeling faded entirely. 

“Regina...what did you just do?” Emma asked nervously. Regina, with her grin never disappearing, gently lifted her hand up to the silicone member, taking hold of it with a gentle grip, and then pulling her hand along it. Emma gasped when Regina grabbed it, somehow feeling her body responding to that and the way Regina rubbed it. “Fuck.”

“I made it so that you can feel it. It’ll wear off automatically when you take the strap off but…” Regina bit her lip and shrugged. “I wanted you to be able to cum with me.”

“I don’t know if I’m scared or delighted about the fact that you can do that and that you knew how off the top of your head.” Emma said.

“You’re not my first woman Emma.” Regina winked. “Though, you are my favourite, so far.” 

“So far, huh?” Emma raised a brow at her before she leaned forward, her lips meeting Regina’s as the tip of the toy rubbed against Regina’s crotch. “Fuck!” 

“I’m honestly not gonna ask again.” Regina teased. Emma raised a brow and reached a hand down, running through Regina’s folds to find a welcoming and excited clit, which she gently rubbed with two fingers and applied some pressure to it. Regina gasped and moaned and let her head fall back against her pillows. Emma leaned over and took the opportunity to kiss Regina deeply, her tongue slipping into the brunette’s mouth and applying a similar amount of pressure to the roof of Regina’s mouth, the two stimuli together turning Regina on even more as she moaned into Emma’s mouth. 

Emma kissed her like that and teased her until the brunette was gasping for air and had to pull back. 

“Fuck…” Regina said breathlessly. 

“If you say so.” Emma teased, taking a grip of the toy and trying to ignore the response her body gave as she ran the tip of it through Regina’s folds, purposefully hitting her clit with it a couple of times before she found Regina’s entrance and gently pushed into it, carefully watching Regina’s face as she did, to make sure the brunette was okay as she kept going until she was fully inside her, her body shaking in response to the foreign but  _ fucking fantastic  _ feeling.

“You okay?” Emma asked breathlessly.

“Mmhm…” Regina nodded, her eyes shut as her body clenched around the hard length a couple of times, getting a few grunts from Emma in response. 

“This thing needs to come with a warning label.” the blonde moaned.

“The spell?” Regina asked with a chuckle. Emma shook her head.

“Your pussy.” Emma sighed. Regina clenched purposefully in response and Emma moaned out loudly. 

“Move, please.” Regina sighed. “Before I cum at the sheer thought of the fact that you’re inside of me.”

“God that’s a hot thought.” Emma sighed, gently pulling her hips back before moving them forward again, picking up a slow rhythm that Regina began matching a second later. 

“God.” Regina sighed. Emma leaned down, using her mouth to please Regina further as she kept up her rhythm, speeding up and adding a bit more weight behind each thrust as she felt Regina doing so as well.

“That good?”

“Fuck yes...God, Emma.”

“Ungh, Regina...Jesus Christ.”

A particular thrust elicited a gasp from Regina, whose chest was heaving up and down as she started breathing harder while they both worked up a sweat. Emma gritted her teeth, her climax building up. But she tried to hold on until Regina was on the brink as well.

“I...Ungh.” Regina moaned.

“What is it baby?” Emma sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Regina’s cheek. 

“Harder.” Regina sighed. “Please...so close.”

Emma found the strength of a god in her just then, and pushed back to hold herself upright on her knees and lift Regina’s hips up so that she was able to thrust into her with all her strength, and act which made Regina gasp, first in surprise, and then in sheer, unadulterated pleasure. One hand gripping the pillow under her head tightly, the other gripping the bed sheets, she let out a low, guttural moan as her body felt like it was going to cave in on itself and then the earth shattered beneath her.

Emma kept thrusting while Regina’s body clenched around her tightly, and soon, the tightly coiled rope of pleasure that was building up in her lower belly snapped, and with a high-pitched moan, she lost her balance, falling forward and catching herself on her hand as she tried to keep moving inside the former queen, to ride their orgasms out as much as they could. 

“Em-ma…” Regina sighed as she shook beneath her.

“Mngh, love you…” Emma moaned as she trembled above the brunette. 

Tan arms wrapped themselves around the blonde, pulling her down almost on top of Regina until they settled, laying on their sides next to each other. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck and pulled her close, kissing her gently. 

“That...was...wow.” Emma tried, having still not caught her breath properly. 

“Wow indeed.” Regina chuckled, kissing the blonde back softly. “Worth the wait?”

“Fuck yes.” Emma sighed. 

“I love you too, by the way.” Regina smiled at her. Emma smiled back, and then that same smiled turned a bit more mischievous. “What?”

“Six to four. I win.” Emma grinned. Regina rolled her eyes. 

“I think we both won, Emma.” she stated.

“Fair point.” Emma grinned. “Rematch?”

“After we’ve caught our breath and had something to drink. Lest we fuck each other to death through exhaustion.” Regina said.

“Sounds like the best way to go, really.” Emma shrugged. 

“True...But I’d like to enjoy you for a bit longer.” Regina said.

“Hmm, yeah, ditto.” Emma responded with a grin, leaning over to kiss the brunette.

And enjoy each other they did, for the rest of the night.

And a good majority of the next morning as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! If you'd like to show your support in another way besides sharing & reviewing, I would appreciate it if you'd consider donating on [My Ko-fi Page](https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z0DG4O) where I'm currently asking for donations towards some emergency equipment I need due to my newly diagnosed epilepsy. More info is in the link. Thank you!


End file.
